The present invention relates to a system for monitoring a physical condition, and more specifically, to a system for monitoring the physical condition of a driver of a vehicle.
Recently, a vehicle provided with an on-vehicle camera for detecting a driver dozing off has been proposed.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-104126 describes a vehicle passenger compartment monitoring apparatus, which includes a camera attached to a rearview mirror (vehicle interior). The camera generates an image of the passenger compartment, and a computer analyzes the generated image. The vehicle passenger compartment monitoring apparatus detects the driver dozing off based on the analyzed result.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-016181 describes a vehicle periphery recognition system, which includes a CCD camera arranged on a rearview mirror attached to a door (vehicle exterior). The CCD camera generates an image of a traffic lane. If the vehicle changes traffic lanes when a turn indicator lever is not operated, the vehicle periphery recognition system determines that the driver has dozed off.
However, the above apparatus and system only indirectly detects a driver dozing off using an imaging means, such as the CCD camera.